It is often difficult for plumbers and other individuals who work with piping tubing and the like to clean the interior of the fitting prior to making attachments. Although it is difficult to perform these cleanings, it is necessary that they be cleaned so that a proper joint may be fastened between the pipe and the fitting. It would be desireable, therefore, to have a tool that included a handle that could be easily attached to any one of a number of brushes or other cleaning elements so that the user could rapidly and easily clean the pipe and/or fitting as needed.